The Campaign of the Rowdypuffs
Campaign 1, or the Campaign of the Rowdypuffs, is the first campaign of Breadgar's Game. It follows a group of ragtag group of adventurers, the Rowdypuffs, in their exploits across the continent of Teriam. The Cast Premise This campaign is set in the continent of Teriam, in the northern most part, in the territories of the Caelish[[The Caelish Princepality of Caelion| Princepality]], the [[The Dwarfdom of Gald Alfrell|'Dwarfdom of Gald Alfrell']], [[The Ithilian Coalition of Ferox|'Ithilian Coalition of Ferox']] and the Dragonborn Kingdom of Astrovius. The year is 342 AFT of the Third Age. The northern lands of the continent which has many names in the tongues of the various different races. The main cities are Caelum, Ithil, Astrovius and Gald Alfrell. The Caelish are generally peaceful, with tense relations with the Orcs of Ithil. It had been decades since the costly Caelish/Ithilian war that caused the deaths of thousands and ravaged most of the Caelish territories. It ended only when Korvus Castus, the current Princeps managed to defeat the Orc champion M’roth Calamatos in single combat. The current setting is one rife with tension. Peace reigns but war is brewing. Many threats lay dormant. Caelum needs a hero or more appropriately heroes… Chapter Summaries Main Factions * The Caelish Princepality of Caelion: Founded some hundred years ago, Caelum is a massive city state built on the base of an extensive mountain range. Its main leaders are known as Princeps (hence Princepality) and the Secundus. Human nobles were known as Lords, Dukes and Knights. The Princeps typically chose a mount of their choosing as their mount for life. Some would chose horses, some would pick a large lion. One Princeps even had a Griffin for a mount. The nobility of Caelum’s other species, such as the dwarves, were known as electors. They also had seats in the Concilio. When they first arrived on the main continent, they arrived on the top left part and named it Caelion. This faction is one third of the Northern Triumvirate. * The Ithilian Coalition of Ferox: Deep in the Southern Jungles of Ferox; Ithil is a group of various roaming orc tribes that banded together to make a massive city state. Its main leaders is the Warchief, alongside the lower ranked Tribal leaders of the numerous Orc tribes. Currently, this city has a tenuous armistice with the human city of Caelum but tensions are still high as both cities hold a cold hatred for each other for the losses accrued during the Caelish-Ithilian war 30 years before the start of the campaign. In the Orc tongue, the continents name is Ullanor. War may soon break out as the Caelish are receiving reports of an Ork warband that has attacked several frontier settlements. Ithil refuses both to take responsibility for the incidents and to help hunt down the perpetrators. * The Kingdom of Astrovius: This city is made up solely of Dragonborns, a fierce and proud people. They are led by a King and Queen, with a Noble class (each Nobles were known as Dukes), alongside the Middle and Low classes. The King was known as the Drake King and as each king, following the beginning of the Giant/Astrogar war, befriended a Fire Drake and established a partnership. The Dragonborns are something akin to the English Kingdom. They are posh and proper in nature. The territories of the dragonborns are established into fiefs, with a baron controlling each of the fiefs, and in times of war, would levy troops from their surrounding lands to form one army. Currently holds a alliance pact with Caelum, alongside a trading agreement. In draconic, the name of the continent is Astrogar. This faction is one third of the Northern Triumvirate. * The Dwarfdom of Gald Alfrell: This nation is an massive empire that consists of perhaps the entirety of all dwarfdom in the northernmost part of the main continent. It is an absolute monarchy, led by the aforementioned Alfrell family. They used to be perhaps the most powerful power in not just the North but the entire continent. They were the most technologically advanced civilisation in the world, with technological marvels such as plumbing, steam based tech and mechanical creatures. Their power and dynasty has reached its peak and currently is on the decline, due to the severity of issues that currently plague its territories. Goblin blights harass the fringe borders, massive territory means lots of citizens to look after. Overall it is a classic example of an once great civilisation brought low. This faction is one third of the Northern Triumvirate.